Kira Hayama
'''Kira Hayama (Japanese: 破山キラ Hayama Kira) is the main antagonist that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Shogun Steel. He is the fearsome wielder of the Gladiator of Destruction Bey: Gladiator Bahamoote SP230GF, which is a replacement for the Dragon-Killer Bey: Berserker Behemoth SR200BWD. A DNA activist, Kira along with Yoshio Iwayama were sent by their bosses in the form of Team Garcias of DNA to foreshadow the events of Neo Battle Bladers. Brutal and quite hellacious of a Blader, he is among the most powerful of Bladers DNA has to offer with their project, Evil Gene. Physical Appearance Kira Hayama has a very androgynous appearance as with the case of Tsubasa Otori, Teru Saotome, Ryutaro Fukami and Jack. If one were to take one glance, Kira would resemble a female in the person's eyes even though Kira is the opposite. Kira has quite a large spiked set of lightly-dyed purple hair primarily consisting of five spikes that seem to give off the impression of a crown, much like Zero Kurogane's. Parts of it a bright green, a bright pink and an aqua. He also wears a red hairband with gold pins on them. Kira's right eye is golden and slightly hidden by his hair's drooping spikes whilst his left eye is greatly covered by a black eye-patch that when removed, secretly contains a "Beyblade tracker" that detects where the opposing Bey in a Beybattle is; in a similar manner to Tobio Oike. Kira's attire also consists of a black jump-suit with red and black straps of gold highlights, greatly cut which reveals a small part of his upper torso as well as his six-pack of abs. Sleeves are also bare and replaced by long red gloves with gold orbs around the end. He also wears a red belt also complimented with these orbs, black pants which is also slightly revealing and black boots with red openings golden latches at the back. Personality Kira is a Blader never to be underestimated in fights. When battling, Kira shows no doubts or hesitations as he always expects all battles to give the common outcome of him winning each time. This is especially true because as a member of DNA, Kira has the Evil Gene implanted in him which gifts Kira with phenomenal, powerful strength to win almost any Beybattle at any situation. At some points, Kira is even shown to fearlessly intimidate and even ridicule his opponents with some derogatory comments to the point where he undergoes grotesque facial expressions. Kira is also a sadist as he enjoys the harm and pain he inflicts to his opponents, evident by how he injured Shinobu's arm and threw back Eight with strong force that it merely amused him. In addition to his bizarre approach to Beybattling, Kira seems to show a feminine lifestyle, as evident by his revealing clothes, female profile and body language. Doing things that normally females would do which include, placing their arm on their hip, twisting their wrists forward and bringing their arms backwards. History Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G The Dragon Killer Launching his Berserker Begirados SR200BWD and throwing Bandid Goreim DF145BS away, Kira Hayama ambushed a Zero-G Stadium in Metal Bey City's Bey Park after the fateful battle between Zero Kurogane and Yoshio Iwayama where the former won. Looking for a battle at hand, Kira accepted a challenge by Invincible Salamander, Shinobu Hiryūin. They got their gear ready as they launched the Beys with Berserker Begirados fighting the Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD.Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G - Episode 24: The Cruel Begirados As the audience watched, Saramanda delivered multiple attacks and barrages to the Chrome Wheel and Spin Track of Kira's Bey, yet to no avail. Shinobu used the "Infinite Fire Stream Assault" to create multiple copies of Saramanda and challenge Kira's wit. Kira however, was ahead of this as he activated his covered eye's "Bey-scanner" to find the real Shinobi Saramanda and unleashed his own Special Move where Berserker Begirados' beast frightened Shinobu just in time for Saramanda to be knocked-out and give Kira the win.Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G - Episode 24: The Cruel Begirados He later approached Yoshio and challenged Zero to a battle. Specifying the directions of their soon-to-be battlefield, Kira hacked into the WBBA networking channel to speak to a startled Tsubasa Otori and Madoka Amano. After introducing himself, he demanded their operations to create a nearby arena so he and Zero Kurogane's battle could take place. After warning that if they refused to do such thing with the consequences deemed dire, they agreed to complete it despite their suspicious and concerns. Kira then guided Yoshio, Zero and his company to a canyon outside of Metal Bey City. As they patiently waited, the WBBA committed his orders when a large rectangular and terrain-esque BeyStadium rose from the ground just to have Zero and the others marvel at the sudden change.Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G - Episode 25: Win! The Right to Challenge He and Zero moved to the BeyStadium where they agreed on Synchrom battle as Yoshio and Shinobu handed their Goreim and Saramanda Chrome Wheels, respectively. After assembling their new Synchrom combos, they both launched their Beyblades when the others spectated. Kira controlled a Goreim Begirados SR200BWD while his opponent opted for a Saramanda Ifraid W145CF. As a Stadium of stone and terrain, Zero could not rely on Ifraid's CF Performance Tip to win the battle which greatly cost him as Kira showed no remorse when Goreim Begirados continually attacked Saramanda Ifraid and despite Zero's using of Burning Upper, Kira used "Iron Frail" and summoned Begirados' Beast which slammed Ifraid's Beast with one slam of its flail. Saramanda Ifraid was thrown out of the BeyStadium with Kira winning while Zero collapsed in defeat.Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G - Episode 25: Win! The Right to Challenge Neo Battle Bladers He advised Zero and his cohorts to retreat to the WBBA when he discussed about how he is a representative of the organization, DNA.Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G - Episode 27: Evil Gene Assuming that they gathered all the insight about DNA and the Evil Gene, Kira awaited the national announcement of Neo Battle Bladers, hosted by DNA but presented by the WBBA. Along with Yoshio, Kira went on to enter the tournament, with Kira first battling Eight while Yoshio fought Kite.Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G - Episode 30: Decided! The Best Eight As more battle were won, Kira had accumulated enough wins to stay in the Best Eight competitors of Bladers. While the remaining consisted of Yoshio, Zero, Shinobu, Kite, Sakyo Kurayami, Takanosuke Shishiya and Captain Arrow, Blader Gai announced that Kira would face off with Kite as the second battle of the Best Eight.Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G - Episode 30: Decided! The Best Eight Following his partner, Yoshio's loss at the hands of Shinobu and his newly found Special Move, it was time to commence the battle between Kira and Kite. When Kite was handed the Orojya Chrome Wheel from Eight to help him win, Yoshio did the same as he gave Goreim. Launching their Beyblades, Kira's Goreim Begirados clashed with Orojya Revizer and not only was Kite fighting to his fullest potential, but with a new Special Move that assembled a tropical cyclone, Kira showed no fear when used his own Special Move to cause a great explosion that ricocheted Orojya Revizer to a dent far above that cost Kira the win and allowed Kira to pass on to the semi-finals. Bahamut, the Four Winged Dragon In the DNA headquarters, Kira is battling the other DNA bladers. First he defeats Yoshio, then Genjuro, then Spike, and finally Captain Arrow. He defeats each one effortlessly. Then he looks at Begirados and says that though Begirados is the best stamina type ever created, he wants something more to battle with. He drops his former bey and Yoshio walks over to him. He asks if he is sure that he wants to get rid of Begirados. Kira accepts this and walks away. After Zyro defeats Sakyo, Kira and Shinobu's battle begins. Before the battle starts, Kira reveals that he has a new bey: Gladiator Bahamdia SP230GF. Everyone is suprised, even the Garcias. Shinobu does not care, they launch their beys and Saramanda attacks right away. Shinobu attacks as much as he can and activates his special move Soul Ring Assault. But Bahamdia is undamaged. Kira uses a special move Gladiator Demolition and not only defeats Saramanda, but he completely destroys the stadium and badly injures Shinobu. After the battle, the Garcias confront Kira, wanting to know why he is not using Begirados like they had planned. Kira explains that he threw Begirados away and that he wanted something more to battle with. The Garcias are suprised to see that Yoshio and Merci side with Kira. Then Spike, Genjuro, and Captain Arrow jump out and launch their beys. Kira launched and defeats them all at once, proving the power of Bahamdia once again. Then Kira and Yoshio lock the Garcias in one of the rooms in their headquarters. Kira goes on to the final battle against Zyro, confident that he will win. They launch and the battle begins. Zyro stands strong and uses his signature move Burning Upper. Bahamdia survives this easily and Kira is impressed with Zyro's tactics. He then decides become more serious. Then Kira uses Gladiator Demolition, but Ifraid still spins. Kira is shocked, but continues to battle. Then he uses Gladiator Demolition again and launches Ifraid high into the air, But Zyro is not depressed, then Ifraid comes diving down. Zyro uses the his spirit's bond with his friends to create a new special move: Burning Tornado Fire. Kira commands Bahamdia to defend and the colision causes a huge cloud of dust. When it clears, Bahamdia has stopped spinning and Ifraid is barely spinning. Zyro is now the number on blader in Japan. Then Zyro asks for Kira's friendship, but Kira does not accept and walks away, defeated with Yoshio.Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G - Episode 31: Getting Fired Up! The Finals Beyblades *Berserker Behemoth SR200BWD - Kira's first Beyblade.The element of this is Earth. **Golem Behemoth SR200BWD - Synchrom between his Bey and Yoshio Iwayama's Bandit Golem DF145BS. *Gladiator Bahamut SP230GF - Kira's second Beyblade that was created by DNA using the Evil Gene project. Its element is God. Special Moves Berserker Behemoth *'Iron Brave アイアンブレイブ:' Berserker Begirados' first Special Move, first used in The Cruel Begirados. A dark, violet aura surrounds Kira as he commands Berserker Begirados to smack the opposing Bey in one more hit that slams it flying away with extreme-winds that follow thereafter. *'Gaia Hammer ガイアハンマー:' Begirados' second Special Move, which is a Synchrom special move, was first used in Fierce Fight! The Synchrom Battle. Enormous winds surround Goreim Begirados as its Beast appears, armed with a barbed flail that throws the opposing Beyblade out of the BeyStadium. *'Rising Gaia Hammer: '''Synchrome Special Move, the upgraded version of Gaia Hammer Gladiator Bahamut *'Gladiator Demolition': Bahamut's first Special Move, first used in ''The Gladiator of Destruction: Bahamdia. Using this move, Bahamdia is able to unleash its destructive power in one force which destroy everything in its path using strong winds and dark energy. *'Final Ultimate Demolition: '''Synchrome special move of Gladiator Demolition used with Pegasis Bahamut Gear Kira wields a dark blue, almost violet Zero-G Launcher. Kira and Gingka are the only Zero-G bladers to use the String Launcher, with Gingka's being Light Blue in color. Beybattles Trivia *Kira (キラ) is Japanese for "killer" while Hayama (破山) is Japanese for "breaking mountain". So Kira Hayama literally translates to "breaking mountain killer". *According to Takafumi Adachi, the origin for Kira Hayama's namesake and appearance originated from Peggy Hayama (ペギー葉山) and HBK. Peggy Hayama was a popular Japanese enka singer who influenced his name while HBK (Heartbreak Kid) was the nickname for Shawn Michaels, a retired American professional wrestler whose wrestling attire inspired Kira's attire.http://hottate2.exblog.jp/18472048/ *Since his debut appearance in ''The Cruel Begirados, Kira has not lost a single battle due to either having his abilities enhanced by DNA or he is extremely and physically trained by the Garcias. *Kira owns two beyblades in the Zero-G manga and anime being: Berserker Begirados SR200BWD and Gladiator Bahamdia SP230GF. *Kira can be seen as the Zero-G counterpart of Ryuga (in the first season) and Rago, as they also has owned a Dark Powered beyblade and was the main antagonist of their series. **He's also similar to Ryuga (in the first season) through the fact that both of them took over the evil organisation they were working for. *Kira is the only Blader to have 2 Synchrom Partners being Gingka (unintentionally) and Yoshio. Gallery Appearances References }} Category:Shogun Steel Characters Category:Male Category:DNA Category:Former Villains